fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Serena Harune
Serena Harune 'is powerfull S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Guild and the leader of Team Prizmmy. She's also older sister of Gisen Harune. Apearance Serena is a young woman who has long, red hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She has a curvaceous body with large breast. Her casual clothing is a pink dress paired with blue ribbon, and black shoes. Her guild mark is located at left upper arm her. Personality She is a cheerful and kind person. She likes cooking and singing. Serena can also be very confident and not afraid to speak her mind. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. She cannot stand drinking too much alcohol. While being drunk, she is acting very aggresive, furious and sadistic toward nearest person. She also very clumsy. History Serena was born in small village. Magic & Abilities Requip(換装 Kansō) Allows her to requip not only armor, but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Sword Magic(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) A Magic in which the user utilizes swords for various Magic abilities and effects. Telekinesis(テレキネシス Terekineshisu) : Serena is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. Water Magic(水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō)Serena is an extremely skilled user of Water Magic. It allows her to produce,153 control, and manipulate water.154 She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal,10 or forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents,155 or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. *'Water Cane(ウォーターカーネ, 水流烈鞭, Wōtā Kāne): Serena creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. Ice-Make(氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku)A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it. Fire Magic(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) She can release fire from her body and manipulate it. Equipment Serena has numerous outfits, armours and weapons. The Samurai: This outfit changes her appearance to that of a samurai. She wears a pink sweater-dress with red ends and a white string looping through. On her back she has a japanese drum with a long, tied white cord attached to it. At the end of the cord is made into what appears to be a brush, with a black holder. On her legs she wears white tied cloths on her upper thighs, brown shin-guards, and black sandals. Her eyes change color to a yellow. She is incredibly fast, strong, and her swordsman skills are on the highest level. She controls an black aura around herself to attack.Her weapon is a daishō set, with the katana unusually colored. The Flame Haze: In this outfit, her hair and eyes change color to a fiery crimson with embers fluttering from her head down. She wears all black attire consisting of a shirt, pants, and her Treasure Tool Yogasa in the form of a trench coat. When in this mode, she earning her title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". .She is a powerful when Flame Haze mode, and is said to be the most powerful, known and feared by most mage with her title alone. This has allowed her to defeat many powerful mage, and permits her many different abilities, including her proficiency with the Nietono no Shana, the ability to wield flames, manipulate the Power of Existence, harbor extrasensory traits, and fly with wings of flame. *''Tenpa Jōsai''(天破壌砕?, Heaven Destruction Earth Break) is a secret technique used it to summon Alastor. *''Wings of Crimson''(紅蓮の双翼 Guren no Souyoku?): A pair of fiery wings appear on her back, allowing flight. *''Great Blade of Crimson''(紅蓮の大太刀 Guren no Oodachi?): It coats Serena's sword with a flame which she can use to hurl at enemies from a distance, whether as a wave of fire or fireballs. She is also capable of creating fiery constructs to do her bidding. Additionally, she has learned to summon the spirit of Tenmoku Ikko, the entity that resides within Nietono no Shana. *''Shinku''(真紅?, True Crimson): A unique Unrestricted Spell that forms a shape of a hand with flame. Its primary purpose seems to be to push back, and even defeat enemies. *''Hien''(飛焔?, Blazing Flame): A unique Unrestricted Spell that provides a radiating wave of flame. *''Shinban''(審判?, Judgement): A unique Unrestricted Spell that can be used to remotely observe areas from far away, broadcast speech over a wide area, determine the purpose of Unrestricted Spells, and sense Power of Existence in a large area. *''Danzai''(断罪?, Condemnation): A unique Unrestricted Spell. Its primary purpose seems to be the destruction of obstacles, such as reinforced doors, structures, and destroying the enemy directly. Weapons Nietono no Shana : Nietono no Shana (贄殿遮那 Nietono no Shana?, Vairocana of the Offering Room) is a long sword (nodachi) wielded by Serena. Trivia Gallery serena 1.jpg serena.jpeg serena (2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Sword user Category:S-Class Mage